Dérapage
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Suite à un dérapage de la part d'Alice, Esmé appelle Bella à la rescousse pour la raisonnée. Os
1. Dérapage

Garant son pick-up rouge devant la villa de la famille Cullen, Isabella Swan se hâtais de se rendre à l'entrée.

- Bella, fit Esmé en lui ouvrant.

- Ou est-elle ? lui demanda la brune.

- Dans sa chambre, elle ne veut voir personne. J'ai pensé que toi …

- Je vais lui parlée, fit Bella en ôtant son blouson qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau.

- Tu connais le chemin, lui dit Esmé en souriant.

Traversant la villa, la jeune femme se rendit au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de son amie.

- Alice ? fit-elle en frappant doucement.

- Va-t-en Bella, je ne veux voir personne ! fit la petite brune.

- Alice…soupira la brune. Tu sais que je ne t'aie jamais jugée, ouvre moi ! Qu'on en parle au moins.

La jeune femme entendit à peine le verrou de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée pour entrer.

- Alice ? fit-elle en entrant dans la grande pièce décorée avec soin par Esmé.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva son amie sur son lit appuyée contre le montant, une paire de lunette de soleil devant ses yeux.

- Recule Bella ! fit la petite brune lorsque son amie vient s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'aie pas peur de toi tu sais ?

- Bella…

- J'aie confiance en toi, fit Bella en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir cette confiance en moi, protesta la belle vampire.

- J'aie toujours eu confiance en toi, Alice. Ce n'est pas un dérapage qui va changer mon point de vue !

- Un dérapage ? fit Alice. Tu appelles ca un dérapage ? J'aie tué un homme Bella !

- Et alors ? Tu n'en reste pas moins mon amie pour autant.

- S'aurais pu être toi ! s'exclama la petite brune en quittant son lit.

- Alice…soupira l'humaine.

- Carlisle devrais me bannir ! Me bannir de cette famille !

- Alice, ne dit pas de bêtises voyons ! Carlisle ne fera jamais ca !

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que personne ne le laissera faire ! Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, ils sont tous de ton coté ! Tout comme moi !

- Oh Bella…réalise-tu que j'ai tué un homme ? Que j'aie gouté au sang humain!

- Et alors ? s'emporta Bella. Tu as dérapé, ca aurais pu arriver à n'importe qui ! fit Bella en se levant à son tour du lit.

- S'aurais pu être toi Bella ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Si je t'avais tuée …

- Ce n'est pas le cas Alice, je vais bien.

- Mais s'aurais pu être toi Bella ! Si je t'avais tuée…jamais je ne me le serais pardonnée…

- Alice…fit Bella en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Recule Bella ! Je suis un monstre !

- Oh Lilli…souffla Bella en se postant devant elle. Tu n'es pas un monstre …

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'indiquent mes yeux ! cracha la petite brune.

- Laisse-moi voir, fit Bella en levant une main vers le visage de la belle vampire.

- Non !

- S'il te plaît ? continua-t-elle en avançant une main vers son visage.

Doucement la belle humaine retira les lunettes de soleil qui cachait les yeux de son amie.

- Ouvre les yeux, souffla Bella.

- Non…je…

Soulevant doucement son menton pour capter son regard, Bella se fit insistante.

- Ouvre les yeux Lilli.

- Bella…

- Fait moi confiance.

Lentement, la belle vampire ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et fut surprise de voir Bella lui sourire.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Lilli…souffla la jeune femme.

- Alors pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils de cette couleur Bella ? J'aie gouté au sang humain ! Tout le monde le verra !

- Et alors ?

- Comment peux-tu restée près de moi sans être effrayée ?

- Je n'aie pas peur de toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'aie jamais eu peur de toi.

Se penchant lentement vers la petite brune, Bella posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- B..Bella ? s'étonna la petite brune.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Lilli, lui souffla-t-elle. Sinon comment aurais-je pu tombée amoureuse de toi ?

- Quoi ? fit Alice.

- Je t'aime Alice, depuis si longtemps…

- Pourquoi …pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant ?

- Va savoir, fit Bella. J'avais peur de te le dire…

- Oh Bella…fit la petite brune en comblant l'espace entre elles pour venir l'embrassée avec tendresse. Un long soupir de bonheur s'échappa des lèvres de la belle humaine tandis qu'elle répondait au baiser de son amie.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Alice en savourant ce moment.

- Redit le, souffla Bella.

- Je t'aime ma belle Isabella.

Esquissant un sourire, Bella vint lui réclamer un autre baiser, plus sensuel et plus appuyé.

- Alice ? Bella ? fit la voix d'Esmé depuis le couloir.

Forcée de rompre leurs baiser, Alice vint nicher sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

- Tu sens si bon ma Bella…

- Lilli…souffla en frissonnant.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton sang m'attirait autant, fit Alice. Ce n'est pas le vampire en moi qui est attiré par toi, c'est la femme attirée par l'odeur de sa compagne.

Souriant de plus belle, Bella enlaça tendrement la jeune femme et fit remontée une main dans ces cheveux.

- Je crois qu'on nous attend, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu reste avec moi ? fit Alice en se redressant pour capter le regard de sa belle.

- Bien sure, oui, fit Bella en souriant.

Posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie, Alice esquissa un sourire en tendant sa main à la brune.

- Allons y, souffla Alice en sentant la main de Bella dans la sienne alors que de l'autre, elle remettait ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

Traversant la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au salon main dans la main ou elles trouvèrent le reste de la famille.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle lui ferait entendre raison, fit Esmé à Carlisle.

- Alice, fit l'homme. Il faut qu'on parle de…

- Je sais, fit Alice en l'interrompant. Ce que j'ai fait…c'était inadmissible. J'ai franchit la limite…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? fit Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas trop …je chassais dans la foret quand j'ai capté l'odeur d'une biche. Et en la traquant, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un chasseur…Et la soif l'a emportée sur le reste…

- Alice, fit Esmé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, nous avons tous déjà céder tu sais ?

- Si Edward n'avais pas été avec moi… je pense que j'aurais pu m'en prendre à d'autres humains, avoua le brune.

- Je suis sure du contraire, souffla Bella en serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune femme.

- Edward ? fit Alice. Qu'est ce que tu a fais du corps ?

- Emmett et moi lui avons donné une sépulture décente.

- Merci…

- Alice, commença Carlisle. Tu sais que dans notre famille, nous ne buvons pas de sang humain…

- Si Alice part, je pars aussi ! intervint Jasper.

- Et moi aussi ! fit Emmett.

- Allons les garçons, il n'a jamais été question de bannir Alice. Elle fait partie de cette famille.

- Tu vois ? fit Bella en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Alors qu'est ce que…que va-t-on faire ? fit Alice.

- Pendant quelques jours, il vaut mieux que tu restes à la villa. Il y a du sang frais à la cave, ca devrais suffire pour quelques temps, fit Carlisle.

- Et pour Bella ?

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse affrontée ça toute seule ! fit la brune.

- Bella…fit Alice.

- N'essaye pas de négocier avec moi Lilli ! Tu as besoin de moi et je serais présente.

- Je vais prévenir Charlie que Bella passe le week-end à la maison, fit Esmé en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu es sure de vouloir restée ? fit Alice à la brune. Si je venais à te faire du mal…

- Je n'aie pas peur de toi ma belle Alice, fit Bella en retirant les lunettes de ces yeux.

- La soif risque de me rendre irritable…

- Je m'en fiche de ca.

- Bella…

- Lilli, n'essaye pas de me repoussée s'il te plaît. Je t'aime et je serais la pour toi.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice se pencha vers la belle humaine pour l'embrassée avec tendresse.

- Si on montait ? proposa-t-elle après ce baiser. J'aie besoin de m'isolée un peu…

- Bella ? l'appela Emmett.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir raisonnée ma petite sœur, sans toi elle aurait quitté notre famille…

- Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée partir loin de moi, fit Bella en plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite brune. Alice compte beaucoup pour moi.

Un long grondement de bonheur s'éleva de la poitrine d'Alice ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Que ses yeux soit ocre, noir ou même rouges, elle est celle qui a pris mon cœur. J'aurais fait tout mon possible pour la retenir.

- Merci, fit Emmett en souriant de voir les deux jeunes femmes aussi complice.

- On y va ? fit Alice.

- Je te suis.

Sans jamais rompre leurs mains tendrement enlacée, les deux anciennes amies se rendirent dans la chambre de la petite brune.

- Que veux-tu faire ? fit Alice en fermant la porte derrière elles.

- J'ai juste envie de m'allongée sur ton lit et que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

- Tu es sure ?

- Certaine, oui.

Retirant ses chaussures, Bella s'allongea doucement sur le grand lit à baldaquin présent dans la pièce.

- Tu ne viens pas ? fit-elle à l'adresse de la petite brune.

- Si si…je voulais juste mémorisé cette image.

- Si tu venais me rejoindre et me prendre dans tes bras, tu aurais la preuve que c'est bien réel.

- Oui je…j'arrive..

Traversant la pièce à son tour, Alice retira sa paire de ballerine et vint s'allongée sur le lit tandis que Bella venais directement se caller contre elle.

- Prend moi dans tes bras ma Lilli, souffla Bella.

D'un geste hésitant, Alice passa un bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et glissa l'autre sous elle pour l'attirée encore plus contre elle.

- La tu es bien ?

- Drôlement bien, oui.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Lilli ?

- Oui ?

- Respire mon ange, n'aie pas peur de l'odeur de mon sang. Tu ne me feras pas de mal, je le sais.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal Bella. Je tiens trop à toi pour te blessée. Même si j'avoue avoir peur de dérapée...

- N'aie pas peur Lilli. Je suis la avec toi, il ne se passera rien.

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais des visions ? fit Alice en souriant.

- C'est vrai, fit Bella. Mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour ne pas avoir besoin de voir l'avenir. Je vais juste passer la nuit dans tes bras sauf si…

- Sauf si ? fit Alice.

- Si tu voulais aller plus loin…

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas en douté Bella, tu es jeune femme sublime, les courbes de ton corps me rendent complètement déraisonnable.

- C'est vrai ? fit la belle humaine.

- Bien sure que oui ma Bella. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas encore nue sous mes mains c'est parce que je ne veux rien précipiter. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, que notre relation évolue en douceur.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ma belle Alice ?

- Dit le moi pour voir, fit Alice en souriant.

- Je t'aime mon bel ange, souffla Bella en se callant confortablement dans les bras de la petite brune.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

- Tu reste avec moi cette nuit ?

- Je te le promets ma Bella, cette nuit et encore la suivante et encore celle d'après. Pour toujours, souffla la belle vampire.

**FIN**

* * *

_Spécialement dédicacer à 13 et K parce que cet os et pleins de tendresse et de romantisme :)_

_Juste une envie comme ca :)_

_Review ? :)_


	2. Tendresse

La semaine suivante, garant sa voiture non loin de l'allée de la maison des Swan, Alice quitta sa Porsche pour contournée la maison et se hisser à la fenêtre de la belle humaine qui y vivait. Esquissant un sourire en voyant sa belle plongée dans la lecture de son livre, elle souleva doucement le bord de la fenêtre pour ce glissée dans la pièce. Elle sentis directement le regard de Bella se posé sur elle, ce qui étira un peu plus le sourire sur ses lèvres. Refermant la fenêtre, Alice retira son blouson de cuir pour s'approcher de la jolie brune assise sur le lit. Elle se glissa dans son dos et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Bonsoir, souffla Alice en attirant Bella dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Lilli, souffla Bella alors que la petite brune l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, répondit la jeune femme en reposant son livre.

Se retournant vers la jolie vampire pour l'embrassée, Bella fut frappé par la noirceur de ses yeux.

- Lilli…tu n'as pas chassé avant de venir ?

- Non…je…

- Pourquoi ? souffla Bella.

- Je pensais pouvoir repousser encore un peu ce moment, fit Alice en détournant les yeux.

- Ohh Alice…

- Je suis désolée Bella mais je n'y arrive pas…j'ai tué un homme !

- Je sais tout ca mon ange, fit Bella en prenant son menton entre ces doigts pour capter son regard. Tu sais que personne ne t'en veux, alors pourquoi est ce que je ca continue à te miner ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette idée que s'aurais pu être toi…

- Lilli, souffla Bella d'une voix douce. Je sais que jamais tu ne me fera du mal, tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi non ?

- Oui mais je…

- Mais rien, l'interrompit l'humaine. Il faut que tu te nourrisse autrement qu'avec des poches de sang, tu a besoin de chasser.

- Et si je recommençais Bella ? Si je tuais quelqu'un d'autre ! gronda Alice en quittant le lit de sa compagne.

- Lilli…

Quittant elle aussi son lit, Bella rejoignit la petite brune pour se glisser derrière elle et l'enlacer tendrement.

- Je suis sure que ca ne se reproduira pas Lilli, tu as fait une erreur d'accord ? Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui.

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir une telle confiance en moi alors que moi-même, je ne me fait plus confiance ?

- Je t'aime tout simplement. Je te connais par cœur ma belle Alice, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, tu as juste perdu le contrôle…

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple Bella..

- Alice, fit la brune. Regarde moi.

Inspirant profondément, la petite brune consentit à se retournée pour regarder la jeune femme.

- Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi d'accord ? Je t'aime Lilli, ce qu'il s'est passé aurais pu arrivé à n'importe qui. Que soit Emmett, Edward ou même Carlisle, tous aurais pu déraper.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sure que oui, c'est arrivée parce que cet homme était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

On sais toute les deux que ce ne serais jamais arrivé si la soif n'avais pas pris le dessus.

- Tu as raison, souffla Alice d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Lilli, je te le promet.

- Merci, fit Alice en posant son front contre celui de sa belle.

- De rien mon ange.

- Est-ce que tu sais comme je t'aime ?

- J'en aie une vague idée…

- Seulement une vague ? Laisse moi remédier à cela, fit Alice avant de se pencher vers la belle humaine pour s'emparer de ces lèvres avec une douceur infinie.

Rapidement, le baiser entre les deux jeunes femmes s'intensifia, leurs langue se caressaient tendrement tandis que le souffle de Bella se faisait irrégulier.

- Bella…souffla Alice en rompant le baiser.

- Qu..quoi ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chasser…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne veut pas risquer de perdre le contrôle…

- Tu ne perdras pas le contrôle ma Lilli, je le sais.

- Je préfères m'en assurée en allant chasser.

- Reste, s'il te plait…

- Bella…

- Reste avec moi, souffla Bella en prenant sa main pour l'entrainée vers le grand lit ou elle s'asseya.

- Bella qu'est ce que…

Lentement et sans lâcher le regard de la jolie vampire, Bella commença à défaire le chemisier qu'elle portait.

- Bella, souffla Alice en comblant l'espace entre elles pour l'empêchée de continuée en saisissant ces poignets

- Tu…tu n'as pas envie de moi ? souffla Bella déçue.

- Pas comme ca, pas ce soir alors que la soif pourrais me faire perdre la raison…

- Et si j'ai confiance en toi ?

- Bella je..

- Laisse moi te prouver que cela ne se reproduira pas, Lilli.

- Non Bella, je ne veut pas que tu t'offres à moi pour cette raison.

- Mais je…j'aie envie de toi moi…

- Bella, souffla Alice en fermant les yeux. J'aie tellement souhaiter t'entendre me dire ca..

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te retiens ce soir ?

- Je ne veut pas que notre première fois ce passe pour de mauvaise raison Bella.

- Bien, fit la jeune femme en se relevant. Je crois que j'aie compris…

Traversant la pièce pour s'éloignée de la petite brune, Bella tentais tant bien que mal de refoulée ces larmes alors qu'elle rattachais son chemisier.

- Bella, commença la jolie vampire.

- Stop, fit la brune. Je ne veut pas entendre tes excuse…

- Tu ne comprend pas…

- Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ? s'énerva la jeune femme qui n'arrivais plus à retenir ses larmes. Que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Je l'aie bien compris !

- Ohh Bella, souffla la petite brune. Tu crois vraiment que je n'aie pas envie de toi ?

- Dans ce cas pourquoi me repousse tu ?

- Parce que justement j'ai trop envie de toi !

- Attend, quoi ?

- Tu me rend tellement déraisonnable Bella, tes courbes me rendent dingue. J'ai tellement soif de ton corps !

- Alors ou est le problème ? fit Bella en se radoucissant.

- Je pourrais perdre le contrôle ce soir, si je venais à déraper…je pourrais te tuer !

Un long grondement s'éleva de la poitrine de la jolie brune tandis que Bella essuyais ses larmes.

- Mais je…j'aie confiance en toi…

- Bella…

- Lilli, souffla Bella en revenant vers la jeune femme. Fait moi confiance, je sais qu'il ne se passera rien. Je sais que tu te contrôle assez pour ne pas me mordre.

- Tu n'en sais rien Bella!

- Si je le sais, parce que je t'aime et que j'aie une confiance aveugle en toi mon ange. J'ai envie de toi Lilli, j'aie envie que tu me fasse l'amour…

- Bella je…

- S'il te plais Lilli, ne me dit pas non alors que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

- Tu ne devrais pas en douter Bella, j'aie envie de toi depuis si longtemps…

- Lilli, souffla Bella. Regarde moi.

Ancrant son regard à celui de la jeune femme, Alice y décela un profond désir.

- Est-ce que tu vois de la peur dans mes yeux ?

- Non mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Alice, je sais ce que je veux.

Rompant la distance entre elles, Bella vint embrasser la belle vampire avec une fougue non dissimulée.

- J'aie envie de toi Lilli, souffla Bella d'une voix empreinte de désir.

- Moi … moi aussi, avoua la petite brune.

- Viens avec moi.

Entrelaçant leurs mains, Bella entraina la jolie brune vers son lit ou elle l'a fit s'asseoir.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Ou est Charlie ?

- Chez Billy Black, il ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Bien, souffla Alice alors que Bella venait s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Pose tes mains sur moi mon ange, j'aie confiance en toi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Alice posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle.

- J'aie peur de te blessée, avoua-t-elle.

- Sois simplement toi-même Lilli, je sais que tu es douce et tendre.

- Et je ne te savais pas si impétueuse…

- J'aie juste très envie de toi ma belle Alice.

Délaissant la clavicule de la petite brune, Bella vient embrasser sa belle avec une douceur infinie.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit la jolie vampire.

- Ecoutes juste ce que te dit ton corps, j'aie confiance en toi Lilli.

Emportée par le feu qui dévorait son corps, Alice empoigna les cuisses de Bella pour la soulevée et la retournée dos au matelas tout en venant l'embrassée dans le cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

- Tu sent si bon..

Couvrant sa gorge de baiser, Alice frissonna d'envie en sentant les mains de la belle humaine se glisser sous son haut. Se redressant légèrement, elle retira elle-même son haut avant de venir chercher les lèvres de sa belle pour l'embrassée avec envie.

Rapidement, l'envie l'emporta sur la raison et Alice finit par déchirer sa chemise alors qu'elle grognais en découvrant le corps si peu vêtue de sa compagne.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle en détaillant les courbes de son buste avec ses mains.

- Lilli…haleta la jeune femme.

Passant une main dans le dos de la brune, la jolie vampire vient détacher son soutiens à gorges avant d'embrasser sa poitrine.

- Lilli ! gémit Bella en arquant le dos.

- Je t'aie fait mal ? s'inquiéta Alice en se figeant.

- Pas du tout…c'est si bon…haleta la brune. Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas mon ange.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, souri la petite brune en reprenant ses baiser brulant sur tout le buste de sa compagne.

- Lilli..souffla la voix frustrée de Bella. S'il te plais …

La jeune femme commençait à s'impatientée, le feu qui embrasait ses reins commençait à la dévorée.

Se redressant pour venir embrasser la jolie vampire, Bella en profita pour faire remonter une main dans son dos pour détacher à son tour son soutiens à gorges et soupira de bonheur lorsque leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact.

- J'aie tant envie de toi Lilli, souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Capturant les lèvres de sa belle, Alice fit passer une mains entre leurs deux corps pour détacher son pantalon et jouer avec le bord de son boxer.

- Pitié, gémit Bella en rompant leurs baiser.

- Ne sois pas si impatiente ma belle, je veut que notre première fois soit unique.

Usant de sa force, elle entraina à nouveau Bella en position allongée et couvrit son corps de baiser jusqu'au bord de son pantalon qu'elle entraina lentement avec elle. Tandis qu'elle se retrouvait en boxer devant sa compagne, Bella croisa timidement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, souffla Alice en saisissant doucement ces poignets. Ne te caches pas s'il te plais, tu es sublime je te le promet.

- Je me sent tellement insignifiante face à toi…je suis loin d'être aussi belle que toi, fit Bella en détournant les yeux.

- Ne dit pas ca Bella, tu n'as rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle en venant l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Lilli ! gémit Bella en sentant sa langue remontée le long de sa jugulaire.

Reprenant momentanément ses esprits, Bella vint détacher à son tour le pantalon de sa compagne qui l'aida à lui retirer.

- Comme tu es sublime, souffla-t-elle en découvrant son boxer noir. Le noir fait ressortir les courbes de ton corps. Tu as un corps à se damnée !

- Merci, souffla la petite brune en venant l'embrassée. Tu es sublime aussi, crois moi.

- Lilli ?

- Hum hum ?

- Ne me fais plus attendre s'il te plais, je te veut !

- Hummm c'est vrai ? s'amusa la petite brune. Je n'avais pas remarquée…

- Lilli ! gronda la brune terriblement frustrée.

- Dit le mon ange, je veux te l'entendre dire.

- J'aie envie de toi Alice, viens me faire l'amour s'il te plais.

Esquissant un sourire triomphant, Alice fit rouler le boxer de Bella le long de ces cuisses avant de glisser lentement un doigts en elle la faisant gémir de satisfaction.

.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Bella étais lovée dans les bras d'Alice qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

- Dieu comme c'étais bon ! souffla Bella.

- Je trouve aussi que c'était parfait.

- C'était plus que ca, fit Bella. Faire l'amour avec toi, avec la femme que j'aime, c'est tout simplement divin.

- Divin ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Divin oui, jamais je n'avais ressentit ca.

- Je me suis juste contentée de t'aimée, de découvrir ton corps.

- Tu es maitresse fabuleuse, souffla Bella. Même si je n'aie pas beaucoup de point de comparaison, pour ne pas dire aucun, c'étais encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé.

- Faire l'amour pour la première fois avec la personne qu'on aime, ca ne peut être que bon, fit Alice.

- C'est vrai oui, mais avec toi c'est mieux que simplement bon. Tu es tellement douce, tellement à l'écoute de mon corps…

- J'en aie rêvé si longtemps que ce soir, ce n'étais que l'accomplissement. T'entendre soupirer de bonheur à mon oreille quand je t'embrassais dans le cou, c'étais tout simplement merveilleux.

- Il faut dire aussi que tes baisers sont à tomber, tes mains faite pour épouser mon corps et ta langue, seigneur ta langue ! Elle m'as envoyée au paradis !

- Bella ! s'exclama Alice.

- Quoi ? s'amusa la brune. Je ne peut pas dire à quel points tu m'as fais prendre mon pied ?

- Je savais que sous la Bella timide ce cachais une Bella impétueuse.

- Hey c'est de ta faute mon ange, c'est toi qui m'as rendue dingue avec chacun de tes baiser.

- Encore heureux que Charlie n'étais pas la ce soir, fit Alice en riant.

- Mhhh c'est sure ! Je savais que j'avais raison de te faire confiance, pas vrai ?

- De toute façon, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais été incapable de m'en aller ce soir. Quand tu t'es assise sur ton lit et que tu as commencé à te déshabillée, je savais qu'il en était fini de moi.

- Toi aussi tu en mourrais d'envie ?

- Plus que ca, fit Alice. Je l'aie tellement vu dans mes visions, que ca me rendait dingue.

- Tu savais que ca arriverais si tôt ?

- Tu veux dire, une semaine âpres qu'on se soit avouée nos sentiments ? Non, je l'ignorais. Je savais juste que ca arriverais dans un futur plus au moins proche.

- Tu ne trouve pas…qu'on est allée trop vite ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Non bien sure que non étant donnée que l'initiative venais de moi. Mais toi…tu voulais faire évoluée notre relation en douceur…

- Je sais oui…mais quand tu t'es dévêtue devant moi, tout mes bonnes résolutions se sont envolée aussi tôt. Tu me rend déraisonnable Isabella Swan.

- C'est pareil pour moi, tes baisers me rendent dingues ma Lilli.

- Hummm j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ca, souffla Alice en se penchant vers sa belle pour l'embrassée. Je t'aime Bella, souffle-t-elle. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que…

- Chuuuutt, fit la brune en posant un doigts sur ces lèvres. Ne pense plus à ca, c'étais un accident d'accord ?

- Mais je…

- Il n'y as pas de "mais" Lilli, tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce qu'il s'est passée. Tu n'es pas un monstre, je te le promet. Comment un monstre pourrait-il être si doux, si tendre, si passionné ?

- Quand je suis avec toi, tout me parais simple. Souffla Alice. Je me contente juste de t'aimée…

Comblant l'espace entre elles, Bella vint embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

- Je t'aime Lilli, je te promet que tu n'es pas un monstre d'accord ? Je t'aiderais à tout faire pour que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que tu reprennes confiance en toi.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…ce que j'ai fait …

- Lilli…souffla Bella en caressant tendrement sa joue, regarde moi.

Avec une douceur infinie, Bella releva le menton de sa belle pour capturer son regard.

- Je sais que tu as peur, que tu regrettes de tout ton être ce qu'il s'est passée mais je te promet que cela ne se reproduira pas. Ce qu'il s'est passée aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. Comment aurais-je pu tombée amoureuse de toi sinon ? Tu m'as fait l'amour avec tendresse, avec amour et ce malgré le faite que tu aie peur de me blessée. Tu t'aie fait confiance et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était si bon ! Je ne regrette absolument rien, je suis heureuse que tu aie été la première à me touchée.

- Oh Bella…je t'aime si tu savais…

- Je sais, fit Bella avec un sourire amoureux. Je t'aime aussi.

- Est-ce que…est ce que tu voudras bien m'aider ? M'aider à oublier ce que j'ai fait ? M'aider à reprendre confiance en moi ?

- Bien sure oui, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Je sais que ton père rentre bientôt mais…je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi. Te garder dans mes bras et me laisser bercer par ta respiration. Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais d'accord ?

- Comme si je pouvais dire non, fit Bella en souriant. J'aie envie de passer la nuit dans tes bras, de sentir tes bras autour de ma taille et tes jambes entremêlée au miennes. Et demain matin, quand je me réveillerais en voyant ton sourire, la journée qui suivra sera parfaite parce que je me serais réveiller auprès de celle que j'aime.

- Et après je…j'irais chasser…

- Et je viendrais avec toi.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Lilli, j'aie confiance en toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? Je me mettrais en lieu sure. Depuis le temps que j'aie envie de te voir chasser.

- Il y a n'y de beau la dedans tu sais ?

- Peut-être mais ca fait partie de toi et tout ce qui est lié à toi m'intéresse.

- Bella…

- N'essaye pas de me dissuader, je sais ce que je veux.

- Très bien…fit Alice en baisant la tête. C'est d'accord.

-Maintenant prend moi dans tes bras s'il te plais, j'aie envie de profiter de ce moment dans tes bras.

Tournant le dos à la belle brune, Bella se calla dans ses bras alors qu'Alice l'enlaçais tendrement.

- Tu es bien la ?

- C'est parfait, oui.

- Alors repose toi, je me cacherais si Charlie vient te voir et puis je me glisserais à nouveau près de toi.

- Tu me le promet ?

- Bien sure oui, je reste avec toi.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- je t'aime aussi ma Bella, merci d'être la pour moi.

Soupirant de bonheur, Bella se laissa aller dans les bras de la petite brune ou elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Voila leurs premieres fois :)_

_J'avais pas prévue de suite mais j'aie eue envie de l'écrire donc :)_

_Peut-etre un autre chapitre plus tard...on verra_.


	3. Chasse

Très tôt le lendemain matin aux alentours de 6 heures, Bella se réveilla dans son grand lit et chercha instinctivement la présence de sa compagne.

- Lilli ? fit-elle encore à motivée endormie.

- Je suis la, fit la brune à l'opposée de la pièce.

Se redressant légèrement, Bella trouva la belle vampire assise dans son rocking-chair.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais si loin de moi ?

- Je te regardais dormir et puis je me suis perdue dans mes pensées…

- Reviens te coucher prés de moi s'il te plais mon ange, le lit est si vide sans toi.

- Je…non..je ne peut pas …

- Pourquoi pas ? souffla Bella déçue.

- Ton odeur…elle est trop forte…

- Ohh je vois, fit Bella en se redressant complètement dans son lit.

- Il va falloir que j'aille chasser…fit Alice.

- Très bien, laisse moi juste le temps de me rhabiller.

- Bella..non…c'est trop risqué…

- Lilli s'il te plais, j'aie confiance en toi. Fit Bella en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillé dans la pièce.

- Mais moi je ne me fait pas confiance Bella ! Je ne veut pas te faire de mal.

- Pourtant, je tiens à être la. S'il te plais Lilli…

- Très bien, soupira Alice. Habille toi chaudement alors.

Esquissant un sourire, Bella se dirigea vers son armoire pour enfiler un t-shirt et un gros pull alors qu'Alice la rejoignait avec sa veste et son écharpe.

- Tiens enfile ca.

- Merci, fit Bella avant d'enfiler son manteau pour se tourner vers la jolie brune dont les yeux étaient d'un noir profond.

- On peut y aller ?

- J'ai oublié le plus important, souffla Bella.

Se penchant vers sa compagne, la jeune femme posa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de la belle vampire alors que celle-ci laissa échapper un grondement.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? Je ne peut plus embrasser celle que j'aime ?

- Si …mais pas quand la soif me tiraille comme maintenant…

- Je te fais confiance Lilli, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi.

Fermant les yeux pour chasser les effluves qui lui parvenait, Alice essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir.

- Regarde moi, souffla Bella en caressant sa joue.

- Bella…

- Fait le s'il te plais.

Inspirant profondément, Alice ouvrit lentement les yeux pour capter le regard de sa belle.

- Je t'aime Lilli, jamais tu ne m'effrayera.

Attirant la belle humaine contre elle, Alice s'empara de ces lèvres avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors allons y.

Rajustant l'écharpe autour du cou de Bella, Alice lui tendit la main et la guida vers la fenêtre.

- Euh…tu es sure de vouloir passer par la ? fit la brune.

- Tu voulais connaitre mon monde non ? Ca en fait partie.

- Oui mais je…

- N'aie pas peur, je te protège ma Bella. Je veillerais sur toi plus que sur ma propre vie.

- Très bien…

Ouvrant la fenêtre complètement, Alice se posa sur le rebord.

- Grimpe sur mon dos, dit-elle à Bella.

- Tu..tu es sure ?

- Ai confiance Bella.

Tentant de calmer les battements irrégulier de son cœur, elle grimpa sur le dos de sa compagne aidée par celle-ci.

- Et maintenant ? demanda la brune.

- Ferme les yeux si tu préfère.

A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux que le vent frais vient frappé son visage alors qu'elle avais l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

- Ouvre les yeux mon ange, souffla Alice.

Apres avoir hésité une fraction de seconde, Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surprise de se trouvée sous sa fenêtre en un seul morceaux.

- Waouh..souffla Bella.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, accroche toi surtout.

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Bella se cramponna sur sa compagne qui se mit à courir vers la foret non loin de la.

Peu de temps après, lorsque Bella ne sentis plus le vent sur son visage, elle consentit à relever sa tête qu'elle avais nicher dans le cou de sa belle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Descend, souffla Alice. J'aie flairé quelques chose…

- Oh oui…d'accord.

Se laissant glisser de sa place, Bella sentis ses jambes légèrement engourdie et manqua de tomber.

- Doucement, fit Alice en la soutenant. J'aurais du te prévenir pour le trajet…

- Non c'est rien, fit Bella.

- Je vais te mettre en sécurité et puis j'irais chasser.

- Mais je veut te voir !

- Je sais, fit Alice. Laisse moi juste te mettre en sécurité pour que ton odeur ne me distraie pas.

- Je te suis, répondit la brune.

Prenant doucement la main de sa vampire préféré, la jeune femme la conduisit au pied d'un arbre ou l'aida à grimper sur une branche qui n'étais qu'à un mettre du sol.

- Voila…ca devrais suffire.

- Je reste la, fit Bella. Tu reviens me chercher après ?

- Bien sure, fit Alice en souriant. Comme si je pouvais me passer de toi

Esquissant un sourire à cette remarque, Bella se cramponna à la branche sur laquelle elle était assise et tendis l'oreille pour suivre les gestes de sa compagne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Alice ne réapparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle avais rabattu une biche qu'elle avait esseulé pour mieux la surprendre et pouvoir en faire son diner. Un long grondement résonna aux oreilles de Bella alors qu'Alice bondissait sur l'animal pour le plaquer au sol.

Immobilisant la biche, Alice s'apprêta à la vider de son sang lorsqu'elle releva brusquement la tête attirée par un bruit.

- " Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" songea Bella.

Soudain, sans qu'elle n'aie pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, Bella vit Alice relâcher la biche et humer l'air en grognant avant de filer vers la foret.

- Alice ! S'exclama la brune.

Quittant la branche ou elle se trouvais, Bella sauta par terre et mit à courir en direction de l'endroit ou avait filer sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? fit une voix masculine.

Lorsque Bella répara sa belle, elle la trouva face à un homme passablement ivre, vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait, et s'apprêtais à plonger sur lui.

- Alice ! fit Bella.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? siffla la petite brune.

- Je t'aie suivie, continua l'humaine en s'approchant de sa belle. Alice…ne fais pas ca !

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme s'interposa entre le chasseur et sa compagne tout en lui faisant face.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Alice.

- Ne fais pas ca Lilli, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

- J'ai soif Bella, il faut que je me nourrisse !

- Pas comme ca, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et tu le sais !

- Qu'est qui s'passe ici ? fit l'homme.

- Vous la ferme ! gronda Bella.

- Ils sent si bon …j'ai tellement soif …

- Alice, regarde moi. Souffla Bella en se rapprochant de sa compagne.

- Recule Bella ! siffla la belle vampire.

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas !

- Hey les filles, intervint l'homme. Je sais pas trop à quoi on joue mais …

- La ferme, gronda Bella avant de lui donner coller un coup de poing qui l'envoya au tapis.

- Bella ! fit Alice en rejoignant sa belle qui venais de se blesser à la main.

- Hé merde ! s'exclama Bella.

- Tu as mal ? lui demanda sa compagne en prenant doucement sa main.

- Non…non ca va …

- il faut montrer ca à Carlisle, fit Alice en caressant tendrement les doigts de la jeune femme.

- Lilli, regarde moi s'il te plais.

Oubliant tout le reste, Alice plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

- Tu n'as plus…

- Tu es plus importante, fit Alice.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fais pour lui ?

- Il a pris un bon coup sur la tête, l'alcool fera le reste. Il aura tout oublier demain..

- Alice…

- Je sais Bella, j'ai failli…

- Non, tu t'es contrôlée ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée, tu t'en rend compte?

- On en parles plus tard…

Se relevant lentement, Alice se pencha pour prendre sa compagne dans ses bras.

- Je t'emmène voir Carlisle, souffla-t-elle.

- Et mon père ?

- Je demanderais à Esmé de lui téléphoner des qu'on arrive, ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord, répondit Bella en callant sa tête dans le cou de la petite brune qui se mit à courir.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Alice déposa lentement sa belle dans le salon de la villa des Cullens alors que Carlisle arrivait avec sa trousse de soin.

- Montre moi ou tu as mal, fit l'homme.

- J'ai mal quand je remue les doigts, fit la brune.

- Laisse moi voir, fit Carlisle en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne pour l'examinée alors qu'Esmé arrivait au salon.

- J'ai prévenu ton père, Bella.

- Qu'as-t-il dit ? fit Alice.

- Rien…je lui aie dit que tu était passée prendre Bella plus tôt pour lui faire réviser son interro de sciences.

- Merci, répondit la petite brune.

- Tu n'as rien de grave, déclara le médecin après avoir pris soin d'examiner sa main. Juste une légère foulure, je vais te mettre un bandage et ca ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

- Merci, fit la jeune femme.

- Que c'est-il passé au juste ? fit Esmé.

- Je n'aurais jamais du emmener Bella à la chasse avec moi…fit Alice.

- Non ! s'exclama la concernée. J'ai bien fait de venir, est ce que tu réalises ce qu'il s'est passée Alice?

- Bella…

- Ecoute Alice, cet homme, il n'avais rien à faire la d'accord ? Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir et pourtant, tu n'as pas céder !

- Tu m'as raisonnée à temps…

- Non Alice, non. Je n'aie fait que t'aidée, sans moi tu y serais arrivée aussi, fit la brune.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi…

- Nous allons vous laissez, fit Esmé alors que Carlisle rassemblait ses affaires.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Bella quitta le canapé ou elle était installée et se rapprocha de sa compagne.

- Alice…

- Tu as fort mal ? souffla la petite brune en prenant sa main blessée dans la sienne.

- Non, ca va ne t'en fais pas.

Portant la main blessée de Bella à ses lèvres, Alice y déposa quelques baisers.

- Ca va mieux ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Beaucoup mieux, oui. Répondit Bella.

-Bella…ce qu'il s'est passé dans la foret…

- Il ne s'est rien passé, l'interrompis la belle humaine. Tu t'es contrôlée Alice !

- Uniquement parce que tu étais la…

- Alors je viendrais à chaque fois que tu iras chasser, déclara Bella.

- Quoi ? Hors de question !

- Alice…

- Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir Isabella ! Tu t'es foulée la main, tes mains si parfaite et que j'aime tant…la prochaine fois, ca pourrais être ton bras !

- Ou ca pourrais ne rien être du tout !

- Bella…

- Alice, écoute moi ! Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est entièrement ma faute et non la tienne, je suis heureuse de m'être interposée entre toi et cet homme.

- J'aurais pu te tuée !

- C'est faux, je savais que tu te maitriserais.

- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir Bella ? Je suis un monstre, je n'aie aucune conscience ! gronda la petite brune.

- C'est faux, s'exclama Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es celle que j'aime, celle qui m'as volé mon cœur ! Je te l'aie dit et je me répète, je me moque que tes yeux soient ocre, noir ou même rouge ! Je t'aime telle que tu es et ca ne changera pas !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, un silence pendant lequel Alice pouvait entendre le cœur de sa belle tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

- Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Merci…souffla la petite brune.

- Je n'aie rien fait pour…

- Si, l'interrompit la belle vampire. Ta présence ce soir à mes cotés m'as beaucoup aidée, sans toi j'aurais …

- N'y pense plus, souffla Bella.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie, fit Bella en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on…

- Je te suis, répondit Bella.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice enlaça tendrement sa main à celle de sa belle et les guida vers sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Bella s'allongea doucement sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce et sourit en sentant les bras de sa compagne se noué autour de sa taille.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime, souffla la vampire.

- Et je t'aime aussi.

- Je suis heureuse que tu fasse partie de ma vie, continua Alice.

- Et je suis certaine que toi et moi, ce sera pour toujours, fit Bella.

- Chuuttt, souffla la belle vampire. On a tout notre temps…

- Ma vie est avec toi, je le sais.

- Je serais heureuse que ta vie soit lié à mienne pour toujours.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais …

- Un jour, surement, répondit Alice. Mais nous avons tout notre temps devant nous, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Bella.

- Maintenant repose toi mon ange, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Tu reste avec moi ?

- Je n'irais plus nulle part sans toi ma princesse.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella en fermant les yeux.

- Et j'aime aussi, pour toujours.

**FIN**

* * *

Apres une longue attention, voici la suite que j'avais promise :)

Désolée du retard ^^

Je suis fort distraite en ce moment...

La fin est dédié à mon amoureuse,

elle se reconnaitra ;)

Review please ?


End file.
